A Lost Soul
by Soul Hunter Risa
Summary: When a teenage girl named Risa is granted a Wingblade and gets transported to Traverse Town, just like Sora they team up and defeat the Heartless. But why did she show up? Please Read & Review!


HTML  
HEAD  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"  
META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Word 73.1"  
TITLEA Lost Soul/TITLE  
META NAME="Template" CONTENT="Macintosh HD:Microsoft Office 98:Templates:Web Pages:Blank Web Page"  
/HEAD  
BODY LINK="#0000ff" VLINK="#800080"  
  
FONT FACE="Bauer Bodoni Bold BT" SIZE=2PChapter 1: The Change: Destiny Islands.... Such a beautiful place to live. Fresh air, clean water, ripe fruit. This was heaven. Palm trees covered the area and seagulls made this their home as well as a few teens did. As a 14-year-old girl walked the beach's calm sand, she looked to the sky. A warm breeze rushed past her as the water drifted slowly along. Her bleached blonde hair seemed swept away by the wind's gentle touch."Risa! Wanna duel?!" called a voice from behind her. It was Kira. He was a spunky 15-year-old boy with tropical green hair and eyes. He wore baggy half ripped pants with a belt loop for his weapons. "Sure Kira." she said calmly taking out a string with two coconuts attached at the ends."I hope you know I'll win just like last time Risa." yelled the teenage boy from a distance."Don't count on it." exclaimed Risa with an evil smirk. They both positioned their feet accordingly and took a stance."FIGHT!" they both yelled at the same time and bounced away from their original spots. Risa knew Kira's fighting techniques all to well to get caught by them again. She ran up on a near by dock jumped as high as she could. Her hands moved like lightning as she spun her weapon around so fast all you could see was a blur."HAAAAAA!" she screamed as she gave a final spin and swung her weapon towards the boy's exposed chest. She heard a split yell for not more than a second as she landed next to him. She saw his knees start to quiver as he stumbled down to the ground. He turned around and looked at her with heavy eyes he held the wound on his chest bleeding not more than a little cut. Risa's eyes were focused on his wound as he stood up quickly and ran past her. She only noticed seconds after that he had won. She felt her side start to ache as she plummeted to the ground. His stick had gone in her deeper than she thought. A stinging sensation came over her when her open wound met the hot, rich sand."Ahhhh......" Risa groaned as she tried to wipe off the sand that had gotten into her body."Oh shit!" Kira shouted from afar. She heard heavy footsteps run in her direction and stop beside her."Damn Risa..... I'm sorry I hit you so hard...." he said affectionately."Here, I'll help you...." he said as she felt his gentle hand reach under her body and pick her up near her stomach. He let Risa's body lean on his as they made way for a near by palm tree. He set her down against the trunk looked at the mark his stick had left behind in the duel. Kira let out a frustrating groan as he reached under his belt for a bottle. Risa knew what was in the bottle and dreaded it. A disinfecting spray to help heal cuts. She had had its stinging vibe on her over a hundred times before and she didn't want to deal with it again."Uhhh... No thanks Kira..... Thanks though for caring. I'm fine." Risa stated formally."I don't think so Risa! This is gonna help you." Kira said firmly."NOOOOOO! Stop! I'm fine!" she screamed."Come on! Don't be a baby!" They struggled around for a few minutes until Kira finally grabbed hold of Risa's two hands and sprayed on the medicine."AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Risa shouted almost bringing tears to her dark crimson eyes."Ha ha ha ha..! Kira laughed loudly. "Your so cute.""Hey! That's not funny! One day, I'll be doing this to you!" she stated as he let go of his tight grasp on her wrists."Until then, I can watch you whine like a baby!" said Kira ignorantly as he gave her a gentle slap and ran away. Risa knew what this meant. She quickly stood up and started to run after him. She could tell he was running slower on purpose and gained speed. Suddenly Kira stumbled to his feet before her. Kira flipped over as he saw Risa, surprised, tripping over his long legs and landing on the front of his body. As he realized that her breasts had landed in his face, his body quickly reacted making him turn bright red. He couldn't say he didn't like it so, he didn't do anything. Risa now embarrassed, moved down his muscular body facing his dazed expression. Neither of them knew what to say and said nothing. Risa noticed her baggy Capri's had fallen down and in noticing she quickly pulled them up. With that done, she my her body off of his and sat in the sand."Well...... I'm sorry.... Kira....uhhhh....." Risa said uneasily."No. It's okay. I should of been more careful." Kira chocked out still blushing."Anyway Kira, what was that thing you were talking about a few days ago about a darkness on this island?" Risa asked him curiously."Well I heard from nearby people that not that long ago like two weeks ago, there was people on this island. Then they said darkness came and took over and all the people disappeared...." Kira explained."Creepy......." Risa added."HEY! What's up?" shouted a voice from behind Kira. A lanky skinny girl ran up to the couple as she smiled mischievously."Mizuki!" Risa said surprised."What are you too doing alone?" she spat out. Her wild blue eyes stared coldly at them."Don't get any ideas Mizuki. We were merely talking about the darkness on this island." Kira said rudely."Oh. Well, I heard that the people that lived nearby were so scared that the darkness would return, they moved!" Mizuki told them. "Maybe it will come again. Then what would we do?""I don't know. Maybe the same thing will happen to us!" Risa said."Don't worry about it. It's all just fake. Made up stories. Now I'm tired so I'm getting some shut eye." Kira explained"Yeah I guess..." Mizuki complained."Well then! Good night everyone!" Risa said happily. As everyone split up into their own paths, Risa got more worried about the darkness. What if it came and killed everything?! Kira.... Mizuki... even herself! As she thought these deep thoughts, she opened the door to her house, got undressed, and went into a deep sleep."It won't come!" she said to herself "It won't......." Later.BOOM! A thunder of noise came from outside her window. She awakened quickly and noticed how black and cloudy the sky was. The wind was blowing rapidly and a huge ball of black smoke was in the sky."What's going on?" Risa questioned herself as the pieces of wood on the island were slowly getting sucked into the air. She quickly got dressed and sprung out of her house ready for anything."Risa! RISA!" shouted a squeaky voice from behind her. It was Mizuki."Risa what's going on?!" Mizuki asked frightfully."I don't know....." Risa responded. "WAIT! Where's Kira?" Risa shouted."Over there." Mizuki said as she pointed to a nearby chunk of land."I bet this the darkness Kira was telling us about!" Risa exclaimed. "I'm gonna go to Kira, you go hide on the next island where it's safe." Risa ordered."But.....""NO! This is dangerous and your my friend. If anything happened to you, I'd freak! Just go." Risa told her truthfully."Okay." Mizuki said as she ran towards the water. With that done, Risa bravely ran as fast as she could through the raging wind and made it to Kira's island."Kira!" Risa shouted with her hands cupped over her mouth."Risa! What are you doing here?" Kira asked her."What's going on Kira?" she asked him not bothering to answer his question."It's the darkness Risa....... we have to fight them or die. Those are the only decisions we have!" Kira answered. As he was finishing his talk with Risa, a black ugly little demon snuck behind him and tackled him roughly."AHHH!" Kira shouted as he fell to the ground in pain."KIRA!" Risa screamed with tears in her eyes. The teen's body on the ground shouted lifelessly as the black demon shocked him with a powerful surge of lightning. Then he just lied there not moving an inch. Risa knelt down to him pulling his hand closer to hers. Then, another black demon pounced on her leaving her on the ground next to Kira. As she was starting to find the strength to pull herself up, a dark puddle of smoke formed beneath her. She stared at it with horror not knowing what to think. As she took another quick glimpse at the motionless body on the ground beside her, the puddle moved slowly up her body. It started to cover her almost "eating" her. Tears came to her eyes as she thought: Why..... why us.... why Destiny Islands..... why me?! Will it all end like this? Am I going to die? As these thoughts crossed her mind and the darkness wa getting closer to her head, she didn't notice that the thought to be dead Kira next to her was slowly coming to his feet. He looked at his hands as if he was just coming into a new body and moved his finger looking like he was going to grasp something. He suddenly gave a great evil smile and laughed in a voice not more than a yell. After the evil cackle Risa had heard behind her, she turned around and noticed Kira on his feet, looking healthy, and staring her right in the eye as if she did something horribly wrong."Kira!" she screamed. "You're all right!" after her welcoming remark, Kira just snickered a little and the smile on his face grew wider."You stupid little girl!" Kira shouted at her. "Don't you recognize when something is horribly wrong with your beloved friend." His voice seemed rusty and somewhat new. The look in his eyes were of pure hatred and he focused them on Risa."Kira........ What's wrong....?" Risa questioned him. He chuckled a little before answering and then said:"Kira is no longer of this world..... What you see is not what it is appeared to be.... The darkness now controls him...." Risa just stared not believing what she had just heard. Her best friend of ten years was now gone..... she would never see him again."Kira's....... gone.....?" Risa repeated in denial."We needed a nice strong to hold our great power in." the dark character explained. "This body was big enough held enough spiritual power for us to take it over.""You....... killed him......? Risa managed to choke out."We merely took over a useless body." the figure spat out. Risa stared at the black liquid approach her face and absorbed what was happening. There was really no more to live for if all her friends were gone and her home was destroyed. What could she do in life then? As tears rolled down her cheeks she slowly gave in and said:"Go ahead....... if you really have so much power, kill me right now.""Well," the dark figure started. "I'd be glad to test out my first kill on a helpless little girl!" As the dark character started an energy kai up in his palm, a bizarre flouresent light appeared in front of the troubled teen and made the heartless shadow quiver."Wingblade......... Wingblade........" an anonymous voice constantly repeated. As the light faded away, a large sword-like object fell in her lap. After studying it's texture and design for a while, she looked beyond the weapon and noticed the dark puddle and liquid were completely out of sight. She looked up and noticed that the dark figure in Kira's body was too."Kira........." she whispered as she looked to the sky again. Almost forgetting about the gigantic orb in the sky, Risa quickly reacted in running towards the island Mizuki retreated to. She figured that she didn't want to loose anymore friends to the darkness. As she was running aimlessly to the nearby island, she felt herself get pulled back into the air. The current of the wind turned her around revealing what was causing her to float viciously in the air. The huge orb was sucking her in with all the other things it could grab on the island. With nothing she could do, Risa watched in horror as a blanket of shadows covered her eyes all in an instant./P  
P/P/FONT/BODY  
/HTML 


End file.
